There's So Much to Sea
' '''is episode 24a of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on July 17, 1999. Synopsis Lakeside City is under a heatwave, and it prompts Edward, Eric and Joey to pay a visit to the beach. Cast *Andrew Rannells as Edward, The Narrator and Surfer *Josh Peck as Eric *Gary Sauls as Joey *Frank Welker as Chip and Shark *Mike Pollock as Principal Walker *Veronica Taylor as Carver *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Blake *Eric Stuart as Gurney *Mary Kay Bergman as Kimberly and Lola *John DiMaggio as Tony Trivia *Clips from this episode were seen during bumpers for the 2002 Kids' WB "Summer Sock Party". *This is the second time where a heatwave hits Lakeside City. The first instance was in the season 1 episode, Keep Cool. *In the credits, the shark is listed as "Monster". *This episode is available on the Cartoon Crack-Ups, Summer Shock and There's No Place Like Home DVDs, as well as the box set for The Complete Second Season. *This is one of the few episodes where Edward is never seen in his normal clothes. Throughout the episode, he wears nothing but his trademark swimming trunks, and at the beginning, he's in his pajamas. *You're Nice by Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield serves as the title card track for this episode. Transcript (The episode begins with a panning shot of Coney Island) '''The Narrator: '''Ah, Coney Island. Where the sun is hot, but nowhere near as much as the trademark hot dogs. Today, we see our friends trying to beat the heat by coming here to relax. (beat) Huh, I thought they would be here by now. (We see Edward, Eric and Joey sleeping in Joey's bedroom, but suddenly, the latter bolts up) '''Joey: '''OH MAN! WE'RE LATE! WE'RE LATE! (The brothers immediately wake up) '''Edward: '''Oh my! But I haven't had time to arrange my beach attire, or... (While Edward is talking in the background, Eric is in a panic) '''Eric: '''Our spot will be dead, Joey! Let's go! (He takes off, but ends up running into the wall) (Joey runs out of the door, with Edward following) '''Edward: '''I still need to shower, and brush my teeth, and fix myself a hearty breakfast, and... (Eric slithers like a slug as opposed to sprinting) (Camera transitions to the beach) (Edward, Eric and Joey arrive, and they're sweaty from the heatwave) '''Edward: '''It's empty. '''Joey: '(laughs) You guys are such doofuses! (Edward puts his hand over his face and sighs) 'Eric: '''Why are we here so early?! '''Edward: '''At least we'll be getting a good spot. (checks his pocket watch) Besides, we're here an hour- (The beach is already crowded) '''Edward: '...early. (Edward takes out a pair of binoculars from his butt, and suddenly, he finds the perfect spot) (Edward rushes to the spot, but Tony races him to it, and once they reach it, he sits on Edward. He quickly digs himself out) 'Edward: '(weakly gets up, with stars circling his head) God, my life flashed before my eyes. (suddenly, he gets an idea) Wait, there's a spare spot! And it looks like Carver's heading to it! (takes off faster than the speed of light) (Cut to Carver and Lola) 'Carver: '''This view of the ocean reminds me of you, babe. (We see a disturbing closeup of the ocean, and it's filled with garbage patches) '''Lola: '''So you're telling me I'm trash? '''Carver: '''No no no no no! Not like that! I didn't know the ocean water was that dirty! I...uhh...well, you see..umm... '''Lola: '''Oh, I like it when you call me bad names like that. (grabs Carver by the shoulder and rubs his chest with her finger) You naughty, naughty boy. '''Carver: '(wipes his forehead) Phew. (Edward is rushing to the spot, but somehow, Carver and Lola have already reached it before Edward could. Carver punches Edward's face so hard his fist goes deep into his face) 'Carver: '''You want this spot, Ed-hog? Well, too bad! '''Edward: '''Please, Carver! '''Carver: '''I didn't see any reservations! (grabs him by the neck) Hasta la vista, Empollón Inútil! (kicks him so hard that he's sent flying) (Edward screams as he's sent flying, and he lands on the worst spot in the beach: the one filled with seagulls) (Eric and Joey walk up to him) '''Eric: '''Maybe you could politely ask Carver for that spot back. '''Joey: '(glares at Eric) Don't make a dumb situation dumber than it already is. (Cut to Eric and Joey applying sunblock. Too much, in fact) 'Edward: '''That's sufficient enough! (Joey hands him the bottle. Edward tries to squeeze some out, but it's empty. We see a closeup of the sun, and Edward's skin turns red. His eyes burn up and become bloodshot. He collapses to the ground and flops like a fish) '''Edward: '''Help! Swelling skin! (gasps for air) Excessive ultraviolet rays... (He gets sunburnt so badly that his skin begins to dry out, and we hear cringy bone-crunching noises. Eventually, he gets roasted into a live-action bacon cheeseburger, and a sound effect of a cow mooing plays) '''Joey: '(still rubbing sunblock on his skin) Didja hear something? '''Eric: '''Probably the 'gulls. (In the next scene, he's completely fine as if nothing happened) Category:Edward and Eric Category:Edward and Eric episodes Category:Episodes Category:Edward and Eric Season 2 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages